


cover me up

by toflowerknights



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, i'm breaking so many firsts on ao3 thanks for the privilege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toflowerknights/pseuds/toflowerknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt was: the 100 three-way. Finn/Bellamy/Clarke maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	cover me up

Finn wasn't used to this. This being the two extra set of bodies sharing his bed, hogging the covers when he woke up. Bellamy was always spread out, reaching over as far as he could, trapping both him and Clarke in the process. Clarke was curled up with elbows sharp as rocks, digging into his ribs. And then there was Finn, trapped between the both of them. Soft light was pouring in from outside the tent as Finn pushed Clarke's hair out of his eyes. He was always the one to wake up first and then had to wait for the other two to wake up.

He would twist and turn to try and find a more comfortable position and after a while his eyes would meet Clarke's. She would smile before she kissed his cheek. Then she was out of bed, ready to face the day. Finn envied her resolve to keep going. Bellamy would shift behind him and then leave the bed as well, but not until his hand had strayed over Finn's ribs, as if to make sure he was still there.

They didn't talk about it, and no one else ever mentioned it. They'd come out of their tent each morning, eat something and then go their separate ways. Clarke would head over to their medical station and see if anyone needed tending to. Bellamy would go to the strategic section and look over their defenses. And Finn would take a handful of people out in the forest to hunt. Finn relished the few hours of freedom he had and always tried to expand the circles they walked in.

Finn would quickly lose the other trackers and run as fast as he could. Then when he grew tired he would run in a circle back, creeping up on the trackers with a wicked smile on his face. Same thing, every day and Finn wondered when the others would start living as much as he did. He never felt as alive as he did in the forest.

-

When he got back that day Clarke was waiting for him at the gate. Finn was always overwhelmed, too wired up after running for hours and he greeted her with a big smile. She shook her head, as if she was too used to this by now and he wrapped an arm around Clarke's shoulder's and kissed her forehead gently. She huffed against his chest, but she didn't sound offended, more amused. Bellamy came up behind them and wrapped a hand into Finn's hair which sent shivers down his spine. Bellamy caught his eyes and let out a quiet laugh. Finn wondered what Bellamy saw in his eyes, why it made him react the way he did. He cleared his throat awkwardly and pulled away from them both.

"I'll... go check on Raven," he said said and turned around with another word. Raven was his safe haven, someone he could go to when he needed time to think. Raven was usually all talk, but that evening she must've sensed that something was off because she took one look at him before handing him a cup of moonshine. He stayed with her until nightfall, just watching her pull things apart before putting it back together again. Finn loved her curiosity, the way she marveled at everything with an electric heart.

They ate dinner together and Finn tried not to think about Bellamy and Clarke, and where they might be. He poked around in his stew and Raven laughed at him. "You're a fucking mess," she said and Finn pouted childishly. "Just... go find them, that's what you want, right?" Finn objected, said that he didn't want to be anywhere but right there with her, but Raven waved him off. "Fuck off, Collins. I can take care of myself for a few hours."

He kissed her on the top of her head before dashing out of her tent. But he didn't go find Bellamy or Clarke. He bumped into Jasper and Monty and they made him play a game they had invented. Completely ridiculous, but entertaining. Finn lost track of how much time passed, but when they stopped it was dark.

So, they never talked about it, and they rarely spent time during the day. But each night they still found each other in the way too small bed with people running back and forth outside the tent, leaving them not one moment of peace. Finn would lie down in bed and on each side he would find comfort and warmth. He had known Clarke's body from before, but Bellamy was still new. He was usually rougher than Clarke, but tonight he had a soft smile on his face as he bent down and captured Finn's lips with his own. Finn opened up immediately and Bellamy smiled as if he'd known that was exactly what Finn was going to do. He was probably right. Once he had let Bellamy in there was no way he could have forced him out. He felt Clarke on his right, gently stroking her fingers over his abdomen, threading over the fabric of his boxers.

Finn moaned softly against Bellamy's lips and Bellamy took that as a sign to pull back. Finn huffed indignantly and Clarke let out a laugh. "Patience," she said and gave him a short, sweet kiss. It wasn't enough. Bellamy was standing in front of him and pulled off his t-shirt with a fond smile. Finn raked his eyes over Bellamy's torso and Bellamy's eyes turned dark with lust.

He was down on the bed moments later and he wrapped his arms around both Finn and Clarke. Finn tangled his hair into Clarke's hair and gave her a bruising kiss, but she pulled back and shook her head with a small smile. "Let us take care of you," she whispered and Finn, as always, said yes.

They kissed him everywhere they could reach. Clarke mouthed feather light kisses along his jaw and throat and Bellamy slowly kissed his way up his abdomen. Finn couldn't take all the sensations at once, too wired up on emotions. He wrapped his hand into Clarke's hair again and whined softly. "Please," he whispered and both of them pulled back with raised eyebrows. Bellamy's long fingers caressed his arms and tangled his fingers into Finn's. "What is it?" he asked softly and Finn shook his head.

"I just..." he began and bit his lip. "I don't know what to do. What do you want me to do?" Before he had time to finish his question Bellamy leaned down and kissed him.

"You don't need to do anything, Finn," he said and his voice was a mess. "Like Clarke said, just let us take care of you." Finn got hit with an overload of emotions and he nodded slowly. Bellamy smiled at him and kissed him again. Clarke coughed lowly and looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Am I allowed back in?" she asked teasingly and Finn ducked his head in embarrassment. Bellamy, on the other hand, laughed loudly and pulled her in for a kiss. Sometimes Finn would forget that he didn't have to look away when they kissed, that they didn't only kiss for each other but for him too. But every once in a while he would allow himself to look for as long as he could, before everything became too much.

He didn't know why he acted like this, like he was lost and looking for a way home, but they had that effect on him. Clarke, who had seemed so... sad, had grown strong and confident and Bellamy, who had been so selfish at first, had grown softer and gentler. Finn wondered sometimes where he fit in. But at times like these, when Bellamy slid into him, or Clarke straddled him, he had no doubts at all.


End file.
